Revenge- A new beginning
by becr26
Summary: So this is the sequel to my first revenge story Charlotte's new life.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge the sequel- A New Beginning**

**Hi every one, so this is the sequel to my revenge story, Charlotte's new life. I hope you. All enjoy this story as much as the first, there will be quite a few plot twists and turns that will holefully be unexpected. A huge shout to to my Beta reader Fanficforyou! Remember review, review, review and enjoy! :) **

**chapter one**

2 years later

Emily's POV

How time flies, I could not believe today was Abigail's 2nd birthday. All I want to give her is a perfect birthday. Charlotte had handed out the invites for the party at Abi's child care centre, after all Charlotte did work there.

There was a knock on the door,

"I'm coming!" I yell as I finish getting ready for work.

I run to the door holding Abi on my hip to see who it was.

"Daniel! What in God's name are you doing here?" I yell surprised to see my ex- husband on my door step, we had not seen each other since he found out my true identity.

"Is that your daughter?" He asks me, ignoring my question.

"No Daniel she's our daughter! But if you answered your phone or read the messages I sent you, you would know that!" I say back at him annoyed.

Daniel looked at me shocked. "She's our daughter?" He asks me trying to find words.

"Yes. Now I have to go I'm running late for work." I tell him.

His visit was definitely not welcome; I shut the door hoping never to see him again.

"I'm leaving now Emily!" I hear Charlotte call holding the hands of her two and a half year old daughters, helping them walk to the car. Charlotte was taking Abi, Jenna and Joanna to childcare like she did most days depending on when her shift started.

I helped load the kids in the car before heading off to work myself. I was now nurse unit manger in the emergency room at the hospital, and have been studying to become a doctor for nearly two years now. I've also been dating an amazing guy called Mark. We have been dating for about 1 and a half years and fortunately, everything is running smoothly. He loves Abi and is really good with her.

Charlotte's POV

I can't believe that the girls are two and a half now. Everything in my life is falling right into place. I have finished year 12, and now am a fully qualified early childhood educator. I love my job it's so rewarding and so fulfilling. I visit the twins during my lunch break, however today there has been a change of plan – James wants to take me out for lunch. I wonder what he's up to – he has been acting a little secretive recently.

That afternoon

Emily's POV

I have just arrived home after a busy shift in the emergency ward; one guy had a fruit kebab sticking out of his chest because he tripped on his son's skateboard. It made me laugh on the inside at how bizarre it sounded. Charlotte should be home any minute now with Abi and the twins.

"Oh my god, oh my god," I hear Charlotte shouting as she comes in to the house with the twins and Abi. She puts them down on the rug in the family room.

Charlotte's POV

I can't believe it, I'm so excited. I can't wrap my head around the news. That is evident considering I just ran into the house screaming in an excited tone.

"What is it Charlotte?" I hear Emily ask me.

"James took me out to lunch today and he proposed to me!" I say, about to lose my head. "I said yes! I'm getting married!" I scream showing Emily the ring.

Emily looks amazed, her jaw almost dropping to the floor. "Wow Charlotte congratulations!" She says picking up Abi from the ground.

"Thanks Emily. What time does the party start?" I ask her wanting to know how long I had to get ready.

"Well it's three o'clock now and it starts at five," she tells me.

"Thanks." I say grabbing Jenna and Joanna's hands so they don't wander off, they have a tendency to do that, especially at this age. At that point in time there was a knock on the door and Emily told me to answer it. I walk to the door with the girls still holding my hands.

"Daniel?" I say surprised to see him again. He had not made any attempt to contact either of us since the day he found out about Emily being my half-sister. "What are you doing here?" I say.

"Hi Charlotte, how are you? Wow, the girls have gotten so big now," he says trying to dodge the question.

"I know, that's what children do, they grow up right before your eyes and they do it quickly. And for the record I am fine, I'm moving on with my life and actually I'm getting married. Now why are you here?" I ask again wanting an answer this time.

"Congratulation Charlotte, my baby sister is growing up, she's getting married." He says pretending to care.

"Answer the question Daniel! Why are you here?" I ask sternly wanting to know the answer.

"I'm here to see Emily." Daniel replies spitefully.

"Emily!" I say. "Daniel is here!" I continue to yell. Emily comes walking to the door holding Abi.

Emily's POV

"What is it Daniel?" I say demanding an answer.

"I want to be involved in our child's life." He says, and I give him a small bitter chuckle.

"Daniel, you haven't been involved in her life for two years. What makes you think you have the right to suddenly show up and play the daddy?" I yell frustrated at his nerve.

"She's my daughter!" He yells back. I tell Charlotte to go and get the girls and Abi ready for the party and she takes them.

"Yes and I've been trying to tell you about for the first year of her life. After the first year I gave up hoping that you would return. So I don't feel like you have a right to show up here and just think that you can just be a part in her life now!" I yell to him.

"Well if you won't let me see my daughter then I'll go to court." Daniel says, clearly getting aggressive.

"Daniel, who are you kidding? No court will ever give you custody of her. You don't even know her name!" I say before shutting the door on him, hoping that that would scare him away and stop any attempts of him going to court to try to get custody of Abi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, sorry its been so long since I last updated. I promise the nest update will come quicker. Thanks to all those who favourited or followed, it means so much! Thanks to my amazing Beta reader Fanficforyou. You truly are amazing for proof reading my chapters. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please review! **

Chapter two

Emily's POV

The last thing that I needed right now was Daniel. Who does he think he is barging back here like that? I have sorted out my life, and I quite liked the way it was heading. I went back into the kitchen to organize the food for Abi's party. It's only a small get together here at the house with some Abi's friends from childcare.

"Emily!" I hear Charlotte call.

"Yes Charlotte," I respond as I walk to her bedroom.

"What do you think about this?" Charlotte says showing me an outfit for Abi to wear this evening.

"It's cute!" I exclaim, "I love it."

"I knew you would." Charlotte says jumping up and down.

She acts like such a kid when she gets excited. I walk to the kitchen and continue to prepare the food. I hope that Abi really enjoys her small party. She had a big one for her first birthday at the park, but there was no need for a big party this year.

Later that night- 3rd Person POV

"The kids are all asleep," Emily tells Charlotte, who was in the kitchen washing dishes.

"It was a great party." Charlotte reassured Emily who was still disturbed by Daniel's visit.

"Are you worried that Daniel is going to take Abi?" Charlotte asks Emily getting straight to the point.

"To be honest I am. Daniel's here and with Daniel comes Victoria. It wouldn't surprise me if she was here too." Emily replied.

The next day

Emily's POV

I hear some loud bangs to the door, someone rapidly knocking on it. I rush to the door once I push my uniform and hospital ID and tags on. I answer the door. "Victoria!" I exclaim. I did not want to see her and I'm sure she didn't want to see me.

"Why are you here?" I demand.

"You will burn in hell Emily Thorne!" She yells to me.

"Look, I need to get to work, let's fight another time." I say shutting the door on her face. I know that that just made her more furious but I really was running late for work.

At Charlotte's Work

"Well done Jacob for sharing with Zack. Miss Charlotte is very proud of you." Charlotte was telling the two-year old.

"Charlotte!" Victoria yells bursting in.

"Mum! What in God's name are you doing here?" Charlotte says back, being caught off guard, "How on earth did you get in here without the security code for the door?"

"When you live as long as I have, you pick up a few things on the way. What on earth possessed you to hide the fact that Daniel had a child?" Victoria yelled.

"Mum you need to get out! You can't be here! You are an intruder!" Charlotte exclaims.

"Oh trust me yes I can! You're my daughter." Victoria says back walking closer to her.

By this time Charlotte's work mate had moved the children quietly into the room next door through the bathroom that connects both rooms and was about to signal the lockdown bell.

There was a loud bell ring throughout the centre.

"What is that awful noise?" Victoria demanded.

"Nothing you need to know." Charlotte replied. She was at odds at what to do, does she wait and keep her mum here until the police arrive, or move into lockdown with the others?

"You are still so useless!" Victoria shot back at her daughter before storming out. Charlotte tried to stop her but was unsuccessful.

Emily's POV

I would wonder why Victoria showed up in a rage at my house today but I think I already known why and it's got something to do with Abi. I continue walking to see a patient that has just checked into the ER. He's complaining of an earache.

"Hi you must be Jack. I'm Emily and I'm just going to have a look in your ear for you." I tell Jack. He nods his head and so I pick up a small torch and look in his ear.

"Ah, it appears you have a fly stuck in your ear." I tell Jack, having a little chuckle on the inside. How could a man in his forties get a fly stuck in his ear? I pull the fly out with some tweezers and send him home. I hear raised voices coming from the front desk.

"No, ma'am you can't go back there!" I hear Jane, the nursing assistant say. At that moment I see Victoria storm down the corridor.

"Emily!" Victoria calls out.

"Victoria you can't be here." I stated trying to remain calm as I sign some papers.

"Oh, to hell with that, I think you know why I'm here." Victoria replies.

"Security," I call and the guard came rushing over, "Please escort my ex-mother-in-law off the premises."

I see the guard move closer to Victoria and escort her out of the hospital.

7pm that night- 3rd Person POV

"She barged into your work too!" Emily says to Charlotte shocked by what she had just been told.

"I mean what gives her the right to barge in. I don't even know how she got in the door without the security code." Charlotte continues to tell Emily.

"What are the police doing?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure. But on a happier note James and I have picked a date." Charlotte practically jumped up with excitement.

"You've been engaged for less than a day and you've already picked a date!" Emily replied astounded.

"Yeah, among other things, we want to have a really short engagement so the wedding is in two weeks. And plus James' mum is a wedding planner and she said if we worked really hard it would be possible." Charlotte continued.

"Wow! You have it all figured out haven't you? Well I've got to call Nolan now, he gets worried if I don't call every week." Emily laughed.

Emily's POV

I get up of the couch and grab the phone. I dial Nolan's number. Hopefully he will pick up the phone. God knows what time it will be. The phone rings three times before Nolan picks up.

"We have a problem Nolan." I burst out.

"Wow, not even a 'Hi Nolan, how are you?' first," Nolan says.

"I'm sorry, hi Nolan how are you? We have a problem," I say, "I really don't have time for small talk right know. Victoria and Daniel are in town, they know about Abigail." I tell him hoping he'll have a solution for me.

"Oh, I can see the problem." Nolan remarks.

"He wants to get custody of Abi. I need you to do some digging for me and find any kind of information that might stop him. He's not taking my daughter away from me, his family have already done enough." I tell him.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. I'll jump on my plane and see you in about 15 hours." Nolan says all too keen.

"No, wait Nolan I don't..." I try to say before he hangs up the phone, "... Need you to jump on your plane." I finish my sentence anyway even if I'm talking to no one on the other end of the line.

I give a sigh, I guess I was never going to be able to stop Nolan coming over. The last time I saw him was 6 months ago. I miss having him a short drive away but my life here is great, well at least it was until Daniel and Victoria showed up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, so here is chapter three I hope you all enjoy it. There is a mega huge shock in this chapter. If you don't understand it left me know and I'll try and explain it to you more. A huge thanks to my beta reader Fanficforyou. You're amazing. **

**Enjoy and please review! **

Emily's POV

I hear three rapid knocks on the door. I rush to answer it, expecting it to be Nolan. I open the door and to my surprise I see a young boy who looked about 11 standing on my porch. He had thick black hair and glasses.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I ask the young boy, with a smile on my face.

"My name is Jackson and I'm your son." The boy simply states.

I stare at him in shock, my son, how could this be? I remember back just short of 12 years ago...

* * *

**The following scene is of a sensitive nature. Although I've only described the surroundings and feelings Emily has felt it is still a topic of a sensitive nature. Please skip this scene if you are easily offended. **

Flashback

Allenwood Detention Centre

I walk along the hard concrete floors that cover the detention centre, my home for the next few years of my life. The guard is showing me to my prison cell, however we kept walking, past my cell that he had pointed out, down to a dark room at the end of the hall. He opened the heavy door and ordered me to get inside. I slowly enter the room and he shuts the door behind us. Once he turned the lights on I saw a white sterile environment, not much different to that of a hospital.

"What are we doing here?" I finally work up the courage to say.

"Get on the bed." He ordered. I do as I'm told and make my way to the bed and lie down.

"Don't say a word, don't scream and don't struggle. Say nothing after I'm done here." The guard ordered and it nodded my head franticly not knowing what he was going to do to me. He began to sexually assault me. Once he was done I was in tears. He escorted me back to my cell and I lay on the bed mortified.

8 weeks later I was experiencing morning sickness so I went to the nurse where she told me to take a pregnancy test. This confirmed my fears. I was pregnant from what happened that night that still haunted me. The nurse gave me all the information I needed and I went back to my cell. Nobody was to know how this baby was conceived. I had a normal pregnancy and all went well until I was 36 weeks pregnant and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I called for the nurse who told me I was in labour, and I delivered a healthy baby boy.

I was not allowed to touch him, only see him for a few moments until he was taken away from me and adopted against my wishes. I was however allowed to name him, I called him Jackson David. David was in honour of my father. The next day there was a new nurse at the detention centre, so hopping she would not know the rules I asked her if I could hold Jackson. She said yes and went to get my baby for me, but when she didn't come back with him was when I knew something was wrong.

She informed me that my baby had been adopted by a family in Australia. I presumed that they thought the adoption was legal and not a forced adoption. I suspected there was a massive cover up going around the detention centre however I told no one. Instead I suffered in silence until the day I got released. I have never seen or heard anything about Jackson since the day I gave birth to him. To see him here right now shocked me to say the least.

* * *

I gave Jackson a smile, despite my shock at his arrival, "How did you get here?" I ask him.

"I have been tracking you down for a while now. Trying to find out where you were, and when my adoptive parents died in a car crash on the motorway last night, CPS took custody of me. I saw it as the perfect opportunity to find you, so I ran away." Jackson told me.

"I'm sorry to hear that Jackson, but you should not have run away, it's the wrong thing to do." I tell him.

"Can I come in?" He asked me. I nod my head and lead him into the living room where we both sit down.

"Why did you give me up?" He asks me.

"I was forced, I had no choice..." I go on to explain what happened in a little detail as possible to spare him the horrifying thoughts.

"Can I live with you now?" Jackson asks me as if he's known me for years and not just minutes.

"CPS will be looking for you." I tell him.

"Yes, and they are also looking for a suitable guardian for me, and because I am biologically related to you, that person they are looking for is you." He states.

Jackson seemed very smart for an eleven-year old. He knew exactly what was going on around him. He really was like a mini me.

"Alright how about I get you something to eat?" I tell him just before I hear the doorbell ring. I walk to the front door and answer it.

"Nolan, you're here." I say my eyes lighting up like fireworks.

"Come in." I say and he walks inside. He stops suddenly and I realise that he has seen Jackson.

"Who's the kid?" Nolan says intrigued.

"That's Jackson, he's my son." I reply.

"Alright Ems you have some explaining to do." Nolan said looking down on me. I explain how it all happened while making Jackson something to eat.

'Why did you not tell me this Ems? It would have been good to know." Nolan tells me.

I swear sometimes it feels like he's my dad. Speaking of my dad I totally forgot he was coming over tonight. He moved here 2 months ago. He has finally made amends to me for lying to me. How am I going to explain this to him?

"Nolan, I need you to pull some mega favours for me." I beg to Nolan showing the puppy dogs eyes I know he can't say no to.

"What is it Ems?." Nolan asks me.

"Well Jackson wants to stay here with me, forever. I need you to do all of your geeky stuff and place him in my care." I ask him, hoping that he can.

"I'll see what I can do, no promises though," he replies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to the guest who reviewed! I'm just letting everybody who is reading this story that updates are going to be slow, Probably monthly. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter four**

**The next day- Emily's POV**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm ringing at 6am in the morning. I feel relived this morning, my chat with dad went surprisingly well and he said he has no hard feelings towards me for keeping Jackson a secret. Charlotte understood too, she said that she would have no idea of how to deal with it and would have done the same thing.

CPS visited me yesterday after finding Jackson. They agreed to allow Jackson to stay with me; however I would have three random visits by them to ensure I'm looking after Jackson properly. Today would be a great day, I could just feel it.

I look down at a photo of Mark and I. God, I miss him when he's away working, he is in the Navy on the HMAS Hammserley as the ships Radio Officer, they go out for two weeks and then come back for two weeks every month. I miss him when he's away, but he loves his life in the Navy, and I would never stop that. He still has one more week left on his current shift.

**Charlotte's POV**

I turn off my alarm and I get up to get ready for the day when a wave a sickness over comes me. I rush to the toilet, and throw up my stomach's contents.

Could I be? No, it wasn't possible, there was no way. I think to myself before realising that it was possible.

I take a test out from underneath the bathroom sink and take it. I wait the required two minutes but it feels like hours, I look down at the test to see it was positive, and it estimated that I was about 8 weeks pregnant. I pick up my phone and make a doctor's appointment for later in the day just to be sure.

**4pm- Emily's POV- Out shopping with Nolan**

"I know, I can't believe it," I tell Nolan just as I hear my phone ring. I pick it up from my pocket and answer it.

"Hello," I say.

"Emily, they took her! They took Abi." I hear Charlotte shout frantically from the other end of the phone. My jaw drops.

"What?" I say, not believing what I'm hearing.

"I was driving back from work and way on my way to the doctors. I was stopped at the traffic light when two people came over. They washed my window so I wound it down to give them some money. They threw me out of the car and drove off with Abi," Charlotte explained through her tears.

"Where were the twins?" I ask.

"James had the day off today so they were with him," Charlotte informs me.

I also hear voices in the background, from what I can hear they sound like police officers. I struggle to hold back my tears.

"Where are you?" I ask Charlotte. I fear the worst for my baby girl.

"Redland Bay Road." Charlotte says.

"I'll be right there." I say quickly before hanging up the phone. I grab Nolan's arm and pull him over to my car without saying anything.

At the scene- 3rd person POV

"Ma'am, we need to check you over," The paramedic told Charlotte as she helped her over to the ambulance.

"My baby my baby," Charlotte murmured hysterically, placing her hand on her stomach protectively. This indicated to the paramedic that Charlotte was pregnant.

"Okay, calm down for me. Take a few deep breaths. How far along in your pregnancy are you?" The paramedic asked kindly.

"I don't know, I only took the home test this morning," Charlotte replied.

"Okay then, we better get you to a hospital," the paramedic instructed.

"I need to call my fiancée first," Charlotte told her.

"Alright then," the paramedic nodded.

**At the hospital- Charlotte's POV**

My heart races as I wait for the doctor to tell me the results of the blood tests that she had performed. I'm so glad James is here with me, I don't know what I would do without him.

"Congratulations Charlotte, you are in fact pregnant. The hormone level in your blood indicated that you are 8 weeks into the pregnancy," Dr Albert smiles.

I turn my head and look deep into James' eyes and he looks right into mine. I feel a moment of chemistry between us.

"We're having a baby," I say, as I smile at James before quickly looking at the twins who were playing with some blocks on the floor. James smiles back at me.

"I love you Charlie, you are amazing and now you've given me the best gift I could ever ask for," James tells me right before giving me a kiss.

"I love you too," He tells me honestly.

Later that day Emily's POV

"Okay thank you Sergeant." I say as I hang up the phone. I stand in my kitchen next to Nolan.

"The police say that they have taken Abi out to sea. They are tasking a navy patrol boat to find her. I need to go." I say to Nolan frantically.

"No, you need to do what the police told you to do and wait here," Nolan tells me sternly.

"I am biting my fingernails here. I am doing nothing to help Abi! Whoever took her is going to pay," I yell back at him. Thankfully Charlotte was at James' house and didn't hear me.

"Ems you need to stay calm. The police are going to handle this. You promised me that you left your life of revenge behind. Don't you start it again now," Nolan warns me.

**On the HMAS Hammserley- the patrol boat tasked to finding Abi**

(All The characters - (apart from Mark) - and the boat used are all part of the Australian TV show Sea patrol. I do not own them)

"All crew to the Bridge, crew to the bridge." The Commanding officer, or CO (Mike Flynn) as he was more commonly known, bellowed across the ships internal speaker system.

All crew made their way to the Bridge. In front of the CO stood his executive officer XO or X (Kate Mcgregor), Charge (Any Thorpe) the ships engineer, Swain (Chris Blake) the ships medic, Bomber (Rebecca Brown) the ships 2nd medic and chef, RO (Mark Bird) the ships new radio officer who has served on the Hammserley for just over a year, and also Emily's Boyfriend, 2 dads (Leo Colsef- Myer), Dutchy (Dylan Mullohand) the ships Buffer and last but not least young Jessica Bird, more commonly know as Bird, the Hammserley's gap-girl. She is the baby of the Hammserley at only 17 years old and was always so bubbly and happy. Bird is the sister of Mark Bird.

"We have been assigned by Navcom to find a missing girl, Abigail Thorne," The CO instructed the crew. Jessica Bird looked over at Mark in shock.

"Sir, Abigail Thorne is my girlfriend's little girl, she's only just turned one." Mark said in shock.

"We will do our best to find her Mark. We need to patrol the waters for the vessel the Kilinda. The AFP, (Australian federal police - Australia's equivalent of the FBI) have informed NavCom (Navy headquarters), they suspect Abigail is being held on the Kilinda. The Kilinda is currently owned by a Walter Smith. Walter owns a boat leasing company, and we are told the boat is being hired by a Daniel Grayson; it is a suspected parental kidnapping case. This is all we know, I'll keep you updated as the situation progresses. Charge, Dutchy you are on Watch first, dismissed." The CO instructed.

"Sir, if it's a parental kidnapping case he would take Abigail somewhere she would be safe, and I don't think they would go that far since she's only one. I suggest we get NavCom to some digging on his past. Get them to see what around here is familiar to him," the XO suggested.

"Good Idea X," the Co praised. They would do everything in their power to find Abigail. Whenever one of the crew's families was involved, it was a personal battle for the whole crew.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this story, I can't apologise enough for that. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and once a gain many thanks to Fanficforyou for proof reading and fixing up any mistakes that I've made. **

**Just enjoy and please review! The reviews mean so much to me! **

Still on the Patrol boat Hammserley- searching for Abigail Thorne

"Ma'am, I could get Mark to phone the mother, Emily Thorne. She ought to know some information about the father. They were married after all." Bird suggested.

"Great idea young Bird," The Co praised giving his signature nod of approval.

Jessica Bird made her way down to the Radio communications room where her brother Mark would be. She knew that he would need support through this difficult time; he had a habit of keeping his emotions bottled up. Bird knocked on the door twice.

"Come in." Mark instructed.

"Hey." Bird said sympathetically to her brother. She looked down at the picture of Emily and Abigail, taken at the park, on his desk. Emily was smiling and holding Abi on her hip. Mark loved Abi like his own daughter.

"We will find Abi, I promise." Bird said trying to give her brother some much needed reassurance.

"Jess, your confidence is reassuring, but please don't promise me anything. You're only a gap girl; you haven't had the experience I've had." Mark replied.

"Well I just came to tell you that the CO has given you permission to ring Emily and gather any information on Daniel." Bird said before leaving her brother alone.

Mark dialled Emily's phone number and the phone rang twice before he got an answer.

"Hello," Emily said urgently.

"Ems, it's me, Mark. My crew and I have been tasked to find Abi. Are you alright?" Mark asked concerned.

"I'll be better once I can see Abi," Emily replied.

"They think it's a parental kidnapping case. Do you have any idea where Daniel could've taken her?" Mark asked urgently.

"Um, we went on our honeymoon on the Great Barrier Reef. That's the only place I can think of. Just please, please, please, find her Mark," Emily begged.

"We are doing everything we can," Mark replied before hanging up the phone. He slowly placed the phone onto the dock and sighed heavily.

Emily POV

"It's a parental kidnapping! I can't believe that Daniel would stoop that low. No wait, yes I can, it's Daniel! I could kill him right now I really could!" I yell to Nolan. I was venting after my phone call to Mark.

"Are you finished now Ems? I'd hate to interrupt all that," Nolan says, watching his words as he didn't want to get on the wrong side of Emily. He hated getting on her bad side, especially when she was mad.

"Sorry Nolan, I just need my baby back," Emily apologised as she broke down in tears.

Nolan's POV

I've never seen Ems so stressed and upset before. It's completely understandable the way that she is feeling. I really hope they find Abi soon. I really don't know how much more Emily can cope with. I love Abi but I have no idea what Emily is going through, I mean, I don't have any kids.

Back on the Hammserley

"Sir, we are approaching an unmarked vessel on our Portside. I recommend that we board it," The X informed as she looked at the on-screen radar.

"Alright, prepare the boarding party. This is the 7th boat we've boarded, let's hope we find her," The CO said.

On the boarding

"Sir, we've found her. We've found Abigail Thorne,' The X spoke over the radio, the relief evident in her voice.

"That's great news. I'll let NAVCOM know we have her. Is there any sign of Daniel Grayson?" The CO replied.

"No sir, she was on board alone. Mark has her now, She won't let go off him," the X said.

"Okay, does Abigail know Jessica considering she's Mark's sister?" The CO asked. Mark nodded his head at the X as he could hear the radio conversation.

"Ah, yes sir. Why do you ask?" The X asked.

"Well, Bird has a child of her own so she will be very motherly to Abigail and Abigail might want to be with a familiar woman. She's only really grown up with a mother,' The CO explained his logic.

"So a female that she knows would help," The X said understanding what he was saying.

"I'll have her ready for Abi when she boards."

Emily's POV

"Oh my God, thank you so much ma'am," I say happily and I hang up the phone. I can't believe that they have found my baby, my beautiful baby girl.

"Someone's happy,' Nolan chuckled as he noticed my sudden mood change.

"They found Abi. They'll have her on land tomorrow at the Brisbane Navy boat yard," I smile to him.

That's great news Ems," Nolan smiles back. I can sense he's holding something back. He fidgets when he's holding something back. It's the one new thing I've learnt about the mystery that is Nolan Ross.

"What's wrong Nolan? I can tell you're holding something back,' I say to him.

"We have a problem," he says bluntly.

"A big problem or a little problem," I ask still happy. Nothing could change the fact that I am so happy about the fact that my little girl is sage. No problem was too big or too small for Emily Thorne to handle.

"Your mother is in town," Nolan says.

This wipes the smile from my face – that was the last thing I needed. I still had to deal with Victoria and Daniel who had all of a sudden just disappeared.

Well, I knew exactly what they had been doing, and that was kidnapping my daughter. It's just I had no idea of their whereabouts. I will find them though and they will pay for what they did.

The last time I saw my mother was when she showed up in the Hamptons completely unannounced. She needed money. The only reason she came and reconnected with her daughter was because she needed me to bail her out of some hot water. Maybe with this visit we can repair the damaged relationship she left us with.

"Okay, we'll tackle it when she lands on my doorstep. Right now I'm just excited to see my daughter again," as the smile reappears on my face.


End file.
